Can it ever happen?
by FreakishlyObsessed
Summary: Sebastian has found a love letter written to him by none other then his Master Ceil Phantomhive. Now sebastian will have to discover if a demon can ever love. Some lemon action in chapter 4 XD
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: LOVE A LITTLE

As Sebastian walked down the empty halls of the Phantomhive manor towards his young master's, Ceil Phantomhive, office he noticed a crumpled up piece of paper outside of the open doors leading to his office. He picked up the crumpled piece of paper and opened it to read what was written down. Sebastian eyes widened as he read what was on the wrinkled paper. To avoid his young master from noticing that he had found this note Sebastian stuffed the note into his jacket pocket.  
>Upon walking into the office of Ceil Phantomhive Sebastian saw that Ceil had fallen asleep in his chair with his head down on his desk.<br>"My my, what kind of master would fall asleep on their desk at 2:45 in the afternoon?" Sebastian sighed as he made his way over to Ceils side.  
>While trying to clean up Ceils desk with awakening him Sebastian came across, yet another, crumpled note on the floor near his desk. He opened it and read it. Again shock was all over sebastians face. then, slowly and quietly, Sebastian read the note aloud.<p>

"_Sebastian-  
>I'm not sure how to say this but I... I love you. I mean I am IN love with you. I know I should be telling you this in person, but I just don't know how. For that I am sorry.<br>-Ceil" _

It was just like the other note, except the other note had Sebastian+Ceil written in a heart on it.  
>While thinking over how to handle the situation Ceil started to wake up. Quickly and cautiously Sebastian put the note next to the other note in his jacket pocket.<br>"Hmm. Sebastian? W-what time is it?"  
>Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at how his master looked. His hair was a mess, his eyes were half open, and his voice giving a hint of exhaustion, that it was hard to hold in. When Sebastian chuckled he quickly put his hand lightly over his mouth to prevent himself from being rude to Ciel.<br>"It is just about 3:00 in the afternoon sir. Would you like your afternoon tea now?"  
>Ceil just looked at Sebastian and shook his head no. Ceil then put his hands firmly on the desk and stood up.<br>"Sebastian I would like for you to prepare me a bath. I feel that should wake me up so I can finish my work."  
>Sebastian looked at Ceil, focusing on his determined face, thought to himself maybe Ceil and I wouldn't be a bad idea. Finishing his thoughts, Sebastian put his right hand on his chest and said "Yes, my lord."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: honestly  
>Sebastian Thought long and hard over the note the young earl Ciel Phantomhive had written for him.<br>"He must be joking, it is probably some prank the undertaker is playing. Something. Anything other Then the thought of Ciel loving me. It is just...wrong. A demon can and will never love. It would be wrong and shameful." Sebastian thought to himself while preparing the young masters bath.  
>"Besides, the only thing that should be on my mind right now should be the preparations for dinner, not a silly love letter that might be fake." But no matter how much he tried he just couldn't Ciel out of his mind.<br>"This is troublesome. If he keeps my mind busy then the plans for dinner will be ruined." Sebastian began walking back to Ciels office to call him to his bath. When he opened the door he noticed Ciel look up and slide something under a notebook. Another note maybe?  
>Ciel got up and began walking down the long hallway that led to the bathroom. With Sebastian not far behind. When They entered the bathroom Sebastian closed the door and began to undress Ciel. While unbuttoning Ciels shirt Sebastian noticed how clean and vulnerable Ciel looked when naked. He has never noticed this before and started to question why he was thinking this way.<br>"Sebastian what are you waiting for? I order you to bathe me." Ciel looked at Sebastian in an angry way. Sebastian realized he couldn't do anything but flash a smile and agree to his masters orders. Sebastian removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and began to bathe his master. He scrubbed Ciels back, washed his hair, cleaned his body, and emptied the tub. Ciel got out of the tub and stood there waiting for his towel to be put on him. Sebastian grabbed the towel off the hook and wrapped it around the young boys waist. Again Sebastian couldn't help but be mesmerized by Ciels bare body, but he didn't and couldn't let his thoughts distract him from his work.  
>"Sebastian, what are the plans for this evening?" Ciel stood straight with a hand on his hip to prevent the towel from falling while Sebastian dried his hair with a smaller towel.<br>"This evening there are no plans other then dinner and dessert.". once he finished drying the young masters hair, Sebastian put the towel in the hamper, unrolled his sleeves and reached for his suit jacket. When he picked up the jacket the love letters fell out and in front of Ciel.  
>"What are these?" Ciel bent over and picked up one of the crumpled notes. Sebastian stood there with a pissed look on his face. He could tell that Ciel was angry and embarrassed but Sebastian did not say a word. Until he remembered the thoughts he was having earlier, then he said something he never thought he would say to Ciel.<br>"Bocchan, are you in love with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Open **  
>There was a still silence in the air as Ciel stood there, unable to comprehend what his butler had just asked him. All Ciel could think was why? Why did he have to know? Why did he have to find those damn letters? Why did he have to ask when I only have a towel on? What started put as a normal day, just became incredibly awkward an humiliating.<p>

"Boochan, your ignoring the question I asked. Do you need me to repeat myself?" Sebastian stood, tall and strong with those bright red eyes staring down at me. Those eyes, the way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he acted, Ciel just loved it all. Even though Sebastian already knew the answer, Ciel just couldn't bare to say the words out loud. He stood there. with a bad case of cat got your tongue. Plus with all of the silence in the room, the quiet seemed to scream into Ciels ears. _"Just tell him already! just tell Sebastian you love him!" _

"W-What are you talking about Sebastian? Stop acting so strange and get back to work." Even though Ciel knew very well that Sebastian wasn't the one acting weird, it was all he could say.

Sebastian tilted his head, smiled and started to walk over towards Ciel.

"Young master, if you don't know what I am talking about, then why did you write such loving letters to me?" Ciel just looked away, angry and embarrassed. Sebastian gently moved Ciels face so that they were looking straight at each other.

Slowly Sebastian leaned into Ciel, which caused Ciel to loose his grip on the towel. As the towel fell to the ground, leaving Ciel fully exposed, Sebastian leaned more onto Ciel, causing them to be very close. Ciel became frozen.

"My my boochan. you seem to be enjoying the situation were in a lot." By saying that Ciel was out of his trance, but before he knew it Sebastian had pushed him onto the ground and was now on top of him, getting dangerously close to his lips.  
>"S-Sebastian what are you-" Before Ciel could finish what he was saying Sebastian had planted his lips onto his.<p>

_*****Yay the third chapter is done! Sorry it took so long and its so short. I actually finished writing it 2 weeks ago but since school started I havent gotten the chance to type and submit it!-I added so fluff in this, i enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Not to sure how to start the next chapter, but It will hopefully be good! Leave me a review on what you think!*****_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Lust**

Ciel allowed his butler to continue the kiss. He thought to himself no, I have to stop this! This can't continue, but, at the same time, I-I want him to stay like this. On top of me, forever.

After a while Sebastian stopped for air. Ciel just took in a deep breath and stared into his butlers eyes. Sebastian smiled and said "My boochan, you must really be enjoying yourself. Your poking my thy." Ciel looked down to see that his 'area' was quite firm and, in fact, hitting Sebastian. Ciel turned bright red and turned his face to the left to avoid making eye contact with his butler.

Sebastian took his right hand and put it on Ciels face, forcing Ciel to look straight at him.

"No need to look so embarrassed my lord, I am glad to know I please you."

Sebastian leaned down and kissed Ciel again. This time with more force. Slowly Sebastian put his tounge into Ciels mouth causing Ciel to let out a light moan. This pleased Sebastian.

Slowly, Sebastians hand moved off of Ciels face and down his body. Ciels eyes widened at what was going on. But he did not try to stop it. Finally Sebastian reached The lower half of Ciel and wrapped his hand around it and put some pressure on it.

Ciel moaned with pleasure over this. Sebastian smiled lightly and applied more pressure, causing Ciel to become louder and grab hold of Sebastians jacket sleeve.

"S-Sebastian, I want you to keep going."

"Yes my lord."

With that Sebastian released his grip on Ciel and took off his jacket, vest and shirt. He then took Ciels hand and placed it on his belt buckle. Ciel just stared at Sebastian, a bit puzzled.

"My lord, if you want all of me then undo my belt."

Ciel paused for a moment but decided to go for it. He sat up and slowly undid Sebastians belt. Gaining speed Ciel Ripped off the belt and started to undo Sebastians pants, but Sebastian stopped him.

"Allow me."

Sebastian removed his pants and boxers and was on his knees over Ciel, who was laying down flat.

Sebastian started to kiss Ciel ad he traced his hand all over the young boy.

So delicate, so young, so smooth. I must have all of him.

Sebastian felt something warm hit his stomach. He felt Ciels face go hot and red, then he knew what had happened.

Ciel came.

Sebastian ignored it though and continued to kiss Ciel when suddenly Ciel grabbed Sebastians 'co-worker' and squeezed it. Hard.

Surprise struck Sebastians face when he realized that he was going to let out a moan. He did. That seemed to make Ciel happy for he wore a face of victory at that.

"Now I know how to please a demon."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled. But soon that smile went away when he noticed the time on the wall clock.

"Boochan, It appears It is time for me to make the preparations for dinner."

With that Sebastian washed of his stomach and got dressed. Then he put his master back into the tub to rinse off, then he dried and dressed him.

Sebastian leaned in close to Ciel and whispered into his ear-

"Let us continue this after dinner my lord."

Sebastian left, and both Ciel and he had a smile on there face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Thoughts

**Well hello there! I see you still believe in me and my writing if your reading this! sorry the time between chapters is long, I tend to get writers block. **

**Hopefully you didn't want to pour bleach into your brain after reading the last chapter! This one is just fluff, so no sexy action...yet. ;)**

**So let me quit my rambling and give you the next chapter!**

Ciel sat in his office, waiting for Sebastian to bring him his dinner. Ciel sat in his large office chair thinking about the experience he had minutes ago._ 'Sebastian. I like him a lot don't I? Does he love me? I mean he has to, otherwise why would he act that way? Unless he was just screwing with my feelings. God damn it! I why did that have to happ-' _Ciels thoughts were cut off once he heard the door to his office begin to creak open.

"Boochan, I have brought your dinner." Sebastian said as he entered the large office.

"Just bring it here." Responded the young earl.

As Ciel waited for his meal to be brought to him, he stared intently at Sebastian. _'Sebastian is truly beautiful. I want him all to myself, forever.'_

Sebastian noticed the young boy was staring at him since he entered the room. Tilting his head, Sebastian addressed Ciel as he placed the plate of food in front of him.

"Is everything alright? Your eyes haven't left my body since I entered the room. Are you truly that fond of me? Do you wish for every piece of me?" The raven haired man said with a smirk. Ciel blushed at his comment, realizing it was slightly true.

"Don't you have something to do other then ask me unneeded questions?" The young earl said with an annoyed expression. He didn't mean to be rude, he just wished for some alone time so he could think. Especially about how he was going to handle the 'after dinner' plans.

Sebastian was a bit surprised at his masters words, but nodded and left the room_.'Why is he acting strange? He seemed to enjoy what happened earlier. Did I do something to upset him possibly?' _Sebastian walked down the halls of the Phantomhive manor trying to solve the puzzle.

Ciel took the final bite out of his meal, thinking about his feelings towards Sebastian_.'I...love him, don't I? I did enjoy what happened in the bathroom very much, but I just don't know if he feels the same. I should call him in to get my dishes and maybe I will ask him how he feels about me.'_As if like fate, Sebastian entered the office to collect the dishes left over from dinner.

Sebastian made his way to the desk to retieve the plates. As he grabbed the plate and started to turn away, he felt a hand on his wrist.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel tried to think of a way to sugar coat what he was trying to say but soon realized that there was not other way to put it.

"Do you love me?" The blue eyed boy avoided eye contact with Sebastian and instead, stared at his butlers chest.

"My, is that what was bothering you all along?" Sebastian leaned over the desk and cupped the boys chin in his hand. Causing the boy to blush lightly.

"Just tell me my lord, Does this answer your question?"

Sebastian quickly pushed his lips onto the younger males. Causing Ciel to moan with pleasure. Breaking the kiss, Sebastian looked at Ciel.

"Well boochan? Did that answer your question?"

"No." Ciel said firmly as he pushed Sebastians head closer to him and forcefully kissed him.

Sebastian pushed his tongue into Ciels mouth, causing the blue haired beauty to moan. Slowly, Ciel moved his face away from Sebastian for air.

"Well, If you don't know the answer yet then we should take this to the bedroom. I'm sure you will know the answer then." Sebastians bright red eyes stared into Ciels beautiful blue eyes.

Ciel got up, walked around his desk, and towards the door. As he began to open the door, Ciel looked over his shoulder to see his butler was still near the desk.

"What are you waiting for? I want to know your answer so lets go." Ciel walked out of the office, with Sebastian not far behind.

**So how was it? Well you should review to let me know! What should happen next? Yaoi in the next chapter or not? Leave me a review with what should happen next and any helpful hints you may have! Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon! **

**-RandomTaco**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First time

**Hello once again my lovely readers! I thank all of you for patience with me! I am glad I finally got this chapter done, it has been bugging me FOREVER! I have a warning-there is some lemony action going on in this chapter X) **

**So with out further delay, here it is! Enjoy.**

Once Sebastian and Ciel made it to the bedroom Ciel made his way to the bed and Sebastian closed and locked the doors behind them.

"Are you sure that you want this young master?" Sebastian asked while walking towards the bed and undoing his tie.

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Ciel blushed when his butler removed his shirt.

The way he blushes at everything, it is so cute and innocent.

When Sebastian was near the bed he slowly and carefully pushed Ciel down onto the bed, putting one knee on either side of the boys body.

Annoyed at how slow his butler was going Ciel sat up and kissed Sebastian with a great force. Before either of them knew it they were undoing each others pants while there tongues seemed to dance in their mouth..

Sebastian reluctantly broke the kiss so he could pull off the boys remaining pieces of clothing, throwing them to the side. Once Ciel was naked he blushed madly and felt heat all over his body.

"Don't feel embarrassed my lord, I love your body." Sebastian started to lick the boys neck seductively while he kicked off his own pants, but needed to stop in order to remove his boxers.

Ready for the next step, Sebastian turned Ciel so he was now on his knees.

"Now this will hurt a bit, but try to bear with it." Sebastian then inserted one long and cold finger into Ciels tight opening. Ciel moaned at the pain and pleasure that took over his body. Ciel felt the need to thrust his hips onto the mans finger to get to the one special spot, but he knew that he would need to control himself.

Sebastian added another finger, causing Ciel to get very hard and very hot. He had to grip the sheets very tightly, otherwise he knew that he would just grab Sebastians cock and shove it into himself. The more he wanted Sebastian to be inside of him the more aroused he got.

Damn it, if I don't control myself I will surely cum before he is even inside me!

Sebastian removed his fingers, taking the pain and pleasure away from Ciel, but without warning Sebastian forcefully shoved himself inside of Ciel, causing the blue haired beauty to scream with an intense amount of pain, and pleasure.

Sebastian Began to grip Ciels side as he thrust more and more, all he needed was the next order.

"Se-Seba-Sebastian, -Ahhh- go...go F-faster!" Ciel practically screamed once his butler followed his orders.

Sebastians nails dug into Ciels side causing blood to drip out. With every thrust Sebastian knew he wouldn't be able to last to much longer, and by the looks of it, neither would Ciel.

Ciel could feel how close Sebastian was to his spot, but he wasn't ready to end this, not yet. Ciel reached up and grabbed one of Sebastians hands, he placed it onto his cock and with out letting go of the hand he began to pump it. Ciel moaned with so much pleasure it was almost unbearable. He knew that once Sebastian hit that one spot, it would be over.

Finally Sebastian realized that he was just about ready to erupt he decided to end with a bang. Pulling almost all the way out he trust one last time so hard into Ciel that he hit the spot perfectly. Almost like a bomb went off Ciel screamed with passion and came all over the sheets, not long after Sebastian then too moaned and came in Ciel.

Panting and with their hair sticking to their foreheads Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed. Taking a few deep breaths and wiping his face Ciel picked up Sebastians shirt off the floor and put it on, then he went over and sat next to the demon.

Putting an arm over Ciels shoulder, Sebastian looked down at his young master.

"So my lord, do you believe I love you now?"

Calmly Ciel responded.

"Well I sure hope so, otherwise this would make breakfast tomorrow very uncomfortable."

Ciel rested his head on Sebastians shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Sebastian smiled.

"I love you boochan." Then Sebastian placed a kiss on the boys head and slowly leaned back, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Well? What did you think! To tell me you should REVIEW :D **

**I have NEVER written a lemon before so I apologize if some of this sounds odd. But I think it was pretty good for a first try ;) Thanks so much to everyone who has read this and reviewed and favorite me or my story! But I think that this is the end of it. I feel like it is a good happy ending :D But I shall not stop writing because its lots of fun, I just wont continue this.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-RandomTaco**


End file.
